1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus having an arm mechanism for supporting an ultrasonic probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus will be described with reference to FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus 10 comprises an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus main body 20, an ultrasonic probe 30 and an arm mechanism 40.
The ultrasonic probe 30 has an ultrasonic probe body 31, a cable 32, and a probe side connector 33 which is detachably attached to a body side connector 24 provided in the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus main body 20.
The arm mechanism 40 is constituted by an arm unit 41 and a cable guide unit 42. The arm unit 41 includes an arm body 41A and an attachment member 41B. One end of the arm body 41A is fixed to the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus main body 20 by the attachment member 41B. The cable guide unit 42 is attached to the other end of the arm body 41A. The cable 32 of the ultrasonic probe 30 is hung up and guided by the cable guide unit 42.
When a subject 200 is diagnosed with the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus 100, an operator (not shown) holds the probe body 31 of the ultrasonic probe 30 by hand and applies an ultrasound transmitting and receiving surface of the probe body 31 to the subject 200.
with the above-mentioned arm mechanism 40, since the cable 32 is guided by the cable guide unit 42, the probe body 31 can be moved smoothly in the air or on the surface of the body of the subject 200.
In recent years, a large-size ultrasonic probe of mechanical scanning type, which is several times heavier than the probe body 31 of the normal electronic scanning type, has been developed. If the ultrasonic probe of the mechanical type is hung, using the conventional arm mechanism 40, the following problem may arise: when the operator holds the ultrasonic probe for a long period of time for a routine inspection, he or she suffers from wrist-strain; when the operator palpates the subject during scanning, it is difficult to hold the heavy ultrasonic probe, resulting in low operability; and since the ultrasonic probe presses on the body of the subject 200, it not only inflicts pain on the subject but also makes it difficult to obtain an accurate image, which adversely affects the diagnosis.